


Teddy Kisses

by Nikki_The_Duck



Series: KRii7Y Stories [12]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Krybaby Klub, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I want a teddy bear, John is a good bf, M/M, Short One Shot, Sickfic, Smit is heckin sick, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_The_Duck/pseuds/Nikki_The_Duck
Summary: SMii7Y is sick and Kryoz takes care of him.
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Series: KRii7Y Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301387
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Teddy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Someone recommended this prompt a while back and I just wanted to write before bed.
> 
> Take this short fic because my dumbass can’t write anything over 1k words rn
> 
> Enjoy

Jaren pulled his comforter over his head, tossing from side to side as his body throbbed from small heat flashes. He groaned, steadily losing patience for his boyfriend who had been taking his sweet time at the store. He wanted to drift to sleep but didn't want to run the risk of throwing up if he laid at a wrong angle. He perked up at the sound of the front door. 

"Hey, Jare. Feeling better?" John asked when he came into the bedroom. He still dawned his boots and jacket, but he sat next to Jaren on the edge of the bed. 

"A little. Stomach still is burning slightly, but I don't feel as queasy." The sick man watched his boyfriend unload the contents from the plastic bag he carried. A can of 7-Up, two cups of lime Jell-o, and a medium plush teddy bear holding a red heart were set aside on the nightstand. 

“Here, can you sit up?” John asked, taking the can of 7-Up and cracking the seal. Jaren nodded, shimmying from his laying position to lean upwards against the pillows. John carefully handed the sick man the can, watching to make sure Jaren could hold it. Once the Canadian proved that he can handle the weight, John smiled. “I’ll go get a spoon for the Jell-o, wait here.”

“Like I’m going anywhere,” Jaren replied, giggling at John’s huff before he left the room. The man in bed spared a glance at the plush still residing on the nightstand, its fur was a golden brown color and its eyes had a light brown rim to them. It was a fairly basic teddy bear, but his heart fluttered when he thought of John going to the toy aisle to pick him out a stuffed animal. 

Two moments later John came back. He set the spoon atop the cups of lime-flavored jelly and sat back down. “You think you could eat something solid?”

“Yeah, I’ll try.” Jaren handed John the half-empty soda before grabbing the Jell-o and spoon. He pulled back the foil and dug in. The first few bites were fine, his stomach actually accepting. A few more bites and the feeling of wanting to regurgitate it all came back full force, but he managed to hold it back. He groaned, and John took that as a sign to take away the food and slowly rub circles into his back. 

“Need to lay down again?” John asked. Jaren was already starting to sink back into the mattress with his eyes shut and breathing labored. John got up and pulled up the comforter, rubbing a careful thumb along flushed cheeks. “Get some rest, baby. You’ll get better soon.”

“Bear,” Jaren slurred out, his eyes fluttering open to look up at his boyfriend. 

“I got you.” John took the stuffed animal and nestled it next to Jaren’s face. The sick man nuzzled into it and smiled. “Alright, call me if you need anything. I love you.” John leaned down and kissed Jaren’s forehead. He only hummed his response, but John knew what he meant. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bless that one time I had a stomach bug that let me learn that 7-Up and Jell-o were godsends when you’re sick. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed whatever my half conscious brain spewed out :)


End file.
